


Parthenophilia

by nakura



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, she's of age here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-11
Updated: 2016-09-11
Packaged: 2018-08-14 08:38:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8006008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nakura/pseuds/nakura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adult!Akane/Rokujo one-shot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Parthenophilia

**Author's Note:**

> This is a drabble to a friend I did a long time ago.
> 
> Akane is implied to be of legal age here.

      It wasn’t until then that she raised her voice against it.

      Not exactly against, but for the first time since they entered the bedroom, the princess confirmed her determination at taking one step ahead.

      The girl’s lips were swollen, tinted from all the sweet kisses reciprocated during that hour. For some strange reason, it didn’t matter how many times she tasted that beautiful, vicious mouth, it never felt enough– The distance between the two seemed to grow, despite with more contact, and that was far of what she wanted.

      It was after her back touched the mattress, and his lips, her neck, that a yelp was given - soon making the man stare back at her laughing expression.

      “R-Rocchi, that tickles–.”

      “Hm? But I always do that. Are you by any chance nervous, Princess?”

      Akane hadn’t realized how red was her face until he questioned, but she just nodded, looking up at him and holding at his shoulders.

      “Do you want to stop here?”

      She soon recovered from her shyness, shaking her head and gazing with the same determination as before. Reaching up, she kissed him again, hands slowly trying to unbutton his shirt, without success. It bought a smile to Chikage, that soon took off his cloth and approached her ear, breaking eye contact for the first time.

      “Since you couldn’t take mine off, I think you might need some help here~.”

      And soon hers joined his on the floor, exposing the black lace bra contrasting with that pale, immaculate skin. His hands were rough, exposed, bruised from all the fights and problems he passed through, but Akane’s body was almost the contrary. Soft, delicate, small… If he ever made a wrong step, it seemed like she would break.

      Yet she wouldn’t. She was pure, but not innocent. Fragile, but not weak. It was just the perfect combination.

      And even with all the embarrassment, she kept helping him to take his clothes off along with hers, biting, touching, massaging here and there all along. It was a bit difficult to concentrate from how  _ **good**_ his hands felt on her thighs, how satisfying were the marks left on her collarbones… Until she decided that the less she concentrated, the more fun it would be. Although she would never divert her attention away from his walnut irises.

      Once again he stopped to look at her and have another confirmation to continue. He did it at every point from where they stopped all the other times, but for the first time they went farther–.

      “R-Rocchi…”

      “Hm?”

      “Do it again.

      "What?”

      “This.”

      Holding his wrists, the raven put his hands back to her right breast, putting some pressure on it before releasing him. A soft laugh escaped his throat, fingers brushing against her back.

      “Can I take this off then? It will be easier.”

      “Ah, let me do it myself, or it will be difficult–” and her words were interrupted by the loosening around her chest, together with Chikage tossing her bra to the floor with a smirk. “– To take it off…”

      Bothered by how easily he did that, and how much practice it should have taken (with other people), Akane tried to shrug the whole subject before claiming his lips. The heat coming from him was even better without any fabric between them, and for a moment she forgot the fact she was almost completely naked before him.

      Or partially forgot.

      The young woman’s voice seemed to fade away when she felt his hand slide inside her underwear, a shiver following the sudden sensation.

      “Akane?” he had to ask after her hand stopped his suddenly, that struggled to move even with that hurdle. “What is it? Do you want me to use my mouth instead of my hand?”

      Her face almost exploded from the heat.

      “N-No! Is that… U-Uh, that place…” and she threw one arm to cover the annoying blush, turning head to the side, trying to diverge _ **his**_ face too with her other hand. “A-And stop staring so much, Rocchiii–.”

      Inserting his middle finger and curling up his index, he began to move them in and out, or just rub, even with her panties on, gaining a squirming Akane under him. Fortunately, the whole embarrassment and oddness dissipated, being replaced by  _ **so sweet**_  and low moans instead.

      The wet and warm sensation soon aroused him too, and a second, followed by a third finger easily slipped in. He went back to leave more bruises at her skin, and she had to admit how those hickeys hurt– Yet were so pleasant with everything else.

      “… What is it?” Chikage asked with a smile after realizing the mafia princess was staring way  ** _too much_** at him out of nothing. It was then that, for his surprise, she pulled him to her side, switching their positions and sitting on top of him - and he was glad with how fast he could move his hand off her.

      “My turn!”

      Fingers brushed against his bulge, hesitantly taking boxers off and leaving the gang leader completely exposed. Akane bit her lower lip and stared directly at the man before slowly stroking him and earning a groan in response.

      That left the girl without reaction for a few seconds.

      “Enjoying the view?”

      The wink and tone on his voice didn’t help at leaving her even more speechless, but hell if she was going to stop there. His fingers traveled on her chest once more when she continued with the strokes, desperate for a few more kisses before being interrupted by something other than herself.

      “Akane, on the first drawer, get…”

      “Right, I will.”

      She stood up, noticing how her legs shook at the attempt of supporting her own weight, and got the condom as quick as she could, timidly going back to the brunette - not before letting the last piece of cloth leave her body.

      “Do you want to stop now?”

      Shaking her head, the young woman embraced him strongly, kissing his cheek.

      “Then want to help me with it?”

      She blushed, agreed and did so, soon placing her knees at both sides of his hips, equally holding the sides of his face. She slowly sat down, affirming to him that this position was perfect and he shouldn't be worried about hurting her or anything alike.

      Because it was possible to stay face-to-face with him, it was made to more embraces, to more kisses and eye contact. Neither of them would be above or below the other– Chikage was taller and that would make some difference, but nothing too brusque. Sure, it was somehow embarrassing - mainly when the male smiled and moaned like _ **that**_ \- and would require more attention to her own hips, but she would be lying if saying that didn’t feel good–.

      Their foreheads touched, her heavy breath made chest fill itself with a varied mix of emotions, until it warmed again when the male held her waist lightly. No rush, desperation; just her body getting used to the new feeling, lungs filling with his scent, eyes locked into each other.

      She only stopped liking that peace so much when he started moving. A mischievous grin was given before the grip slid down to hips, holding them in place as he bucked up. Trying to sit down better on the bed, Chikage allowed Akane to cling at his shoulders now, hiding herself on the crook of his neck.

      “Ah~ So cute.”

      An ‘I love you’ was muttered from her lips after hearing that, and the woman finally tried to move with him, having the hold at her hips as a great guide. Dark hues went back to stare at him as lips parted, soft sounds escaping them with the harder thrusts. Hands clung even more, nails scratching his skin in a light pink as she felt the need to go even faster, harder than she could, more passionate sentences being spilled out her lips.

      He didn’t want to take it too fast though, despite the wonderful sensation of her insides around him, soft skin touching his, the desperate noises she made because of _ **him**_ , and only  _ **him**_ – Chikage was holding himself the best he could to taste every single moment from it on his own way.

      And, not earlier than expected, he felt her tremble atop him, moaning his name aloud and leaning on with certain tiredness.

      Only taking a few deep breathes before moving again.

      “A-Akane-chan?”

      “I want you to… To feel good too, Rocchi.”

      And he could very well have said that it wasn’t necessary, but how would deny when he was so closer to the edge, so aroused by how good she still felt? It didn’t take so long for his release, since there wasn’t a need to control himself so much this time - and to his happiness, she wasn’t bothered by this, seeming to enjoy as much as him.

       _I could get hard in an instant again just from this…_

      The elder was quieter than her, but a name still could be heard when he came, bringing color and joy to the princess countenance. They held into each other for a long time, Akane no more caring if this was her first time, that she was completely exposed and finished.

      Because all that mattered was that the one who messed up with her body was nobody else but the man she loved and cared.

      “I love you, my Princess.”

      And that gladly loved her back.


End file.
